tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ShadowIchigo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Amyrose1515/Mewtamorphosis remix's and Mew Mew Sprites!/@comment-ShadowIchigo-20110221140922 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Amyrose1515 (Talk) 14:10, February 21, 2011 Hello! Welcome new user! I'm Amyrose1515, one of the Beaureacrats here. If you need any help or have any questions, feel free to let me know on my Talkpage! [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' But i'm always me, never forget!]] 14:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ahh... I adore Ichigo. Cat girls are adorable and she was one of the best thing's to ever happen to me. And I haven't gotton that piccy on my Laptop yet. I intend on doing that in a minute, plus recoloring it so I can make it a gif for my Siggy :3 And do you know how to add Signitures? Just put this ~ down four times, and BA-BAM! You've got yer siggy! [[User:Amyrose1515|'''I am a Vampire!]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' But i'm always me, never forget!]] 14:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I check on TokyoMewMewPower.wikia.com every once in awhile. I don't go on Storywrite.com. And You can either put down four of these ~ or click the signiture button, either way works fine. And it's fine if your new to wikia, I was once new to wikia as well, so I have been in your place before ^o^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'''I am a Vampire!]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' But i'm always me, never forget!]] 15:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I see. Do you have any Fan Mew Mews? (If she's a recolor I can make her a piccy for you) And I've been here for a bit more than half of a year. I own Destiney Yami, (Hurr... she really unoriginal but I don't care XD) She's my main charrie. [[User:Amyrose1515|'''I am a Vampire!]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' But i'm always me, never forget!]] 15:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi i am tiatulip44 Just saying hi ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Tea partys are fun ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'Unless you are working them -.- ']] 15:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) No i have not i am wateing for the last book -.-[[User:Tiatulip44|'Tea partys are fun ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'Unless you are working them -.- ']] 16:32, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Fan Mew Mews. A fancharrie that you have made. Example: Destiney. I can make you one if it will please you :3 And Wow! That's a long time! ^_^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'''I am a Vampire!]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' But i'm always me, never forget!]] 16:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Here's some colors you can use! *Cyan *Electric green *Ocean Blue *Royal Violet *Chocolate Brown *Silver *sunset Orange Always try to expand your boundarys ^_^ And thanks! I worked very hard on Desty O.e [[User:MewArcticWolf|'''I'm the Hyper Arctic Wolf!]] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|''' Woof!]] 01:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 16:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) sorry! the Message above was me! My sister logged me out! [[User:Amyrose1515|'''I am a Vampire!]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' But i'm always me, never forget!]] 16:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh and i own tia i have a blast making her here is a pic ^-^ Aaahhh... Lucks design that piccy. And i'm glad to be of service! ^_^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'''I am a Vampire!]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' But i'm always me, never forget!]] 17:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Ichigo if you want i can make you a colorover [[User:MewArcticWolf|'''I'm the Hyper Arctic Wolf!]] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|''' Woof!]] 01:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 17:41, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! here my mew mew :3 Hello new user! :D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''I likee da bunny X3]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 20:54, February 22, 2011 (UTC) That is a funny piccy! And How I came up with Dessie... well quite frankly someone had insipred me with a charrie on a different wiki. (this someone being User:Memphis the Light) So then I started coming up with Litemons. And Then Dessie was born. I had to look up Animal genes, and come up with colors. Her personality was easy since she has my Personality. The I write up quotes, trivia, Mew informations, and her history! [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' But i'm always me, never forget!]] 21:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm good, how're you? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''I likee da bunny X3]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 21:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Good for you! ^.^ [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 22:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi icigo[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']] 22:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) My fav Mew... Probly Pudding XD she's so cute! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny X3']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'You likee bunny too,']] [[Silvirza|'or else! :3']] 22:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) You can call me Tia and how are you[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']] 00:20, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey! What's up? [[User:Amyrose1515|'I am a Vampire!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' But i'm always me, never forget!]] 00:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I am awsome i have mid-marking tomarow -.-[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']] 13:42, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty good! ^_^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'''The light shines,]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' on those whom cares more about other's']] 14:05, February 23, 2011 (UTC) My favorite animal..... if they were real i'd say a Vampire Iriomote Wildcat, but those don't exist. So my favorite is the African Pygmy Hedgehog. [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| on those whom cares more about other's']] 14:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow! XD HEdgehog are so cuteeee.... :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| on those whom cares more about other's']] 15:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi icigo[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ]] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']] 16:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hedgehog's are For the Win my friend ^_^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'''The light shines,]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' on those whom cares more about other's']] 16:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Not really... my siblings do, but not me. [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| on those whom cares more about other's']] 16:32, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Me be good how about you?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ]] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']] 17:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) That's epic! I'd love to hear more about your Mews! ^_^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'''The light shines,]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' on those whom cares more about other's']] 13:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. not bad! I'd love to hear more once you've got some! [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| on those whom cares more about other's']] 15:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Let me know if theres anything I can do to help! ^_^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| on those whom cares more about other's']] 15:18, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Great! So how can I help? [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 15:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) How 'bout 16 and 14? And I'll design them for ya if you want me too :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 16:06, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Yo! We haven't talked in awhile! [[User:Amyrose1515|'''Now Slip Into Darkness...]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Come! Theres no reason to be afraid!']] 15:04, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm per-ret-ty good! And you? [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Come! Theres no reason to be afraid!']] 15:21, April 11, 2011 (UTC) What? :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Come! Theres no reason to be afraid!']] 15:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Come! Theres no reason to be afraid!']] 15:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Eh... to admit I haven't yet ^^ I plan on getting it on DVD so I can have a MewMew-a-thon in the basement with my friends someday. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Come! Theres no reason to be afraid!']] 15:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC)